


The Words of Their Lives

by hanekawa



Category: Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we are -- here we are, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words of Their Lives

#01 – Comfort  
There was a brief, lingering touch on his arm, hidden from the other’s sights, and when Takumi turned his head, he saw Yuji smiling at him, and he thought everything was going to be alright.

#02 – Kiss  
When Yuji suddenly pulled him down and pressed his lips softly on his, all Takumi’s instinct was screaming at him to pull away, but then it was Yuji, and Takumi didn’t

#03 – Soft  
Despite all his harsh words and actions, Takumi was actually a soft-hearted person, Yuji realized.

#04 – Pain  
They rarely talked, because words were overrated and they could communicate better through pain anyway.

#05 – Potatoes  
Yuji looked at him amusedly and swapped their meals after Takumi spent the last ten minutes glaring at his hot potatoes decorated meal that Yuji ordered for him just for the hell of it, because Yuji knew about Takumi’s cat-tongue thingy.

#06 – Rain  
In the rain they met, in the rain they fought, and in the rain they first exchanged kisses.

#07 - Chocolate  
“What is this? Chocolate? Do you even realize how girly this look?” Takumi said distastefully, frowning, when Yuji handed him the box of said sweets, but in the end he ate it anyway, and Yuji had to hide his smile, because Mari-chan was right after all—Takumi was a closet chocolate lover.

#08 – Happiness  
Takumi was laughing, a bright tinkling sound reverberating in the air, and Yuji realized this must be what happiness felt like.

#09 – Telephone  
“Where are you right now?” Yuji asked, but Takumi didn’t answer, only sort of breathing into the phone for a minute or two, before finally Yuji spoke again, “I’ll be there in a minute; don’t move.”

#10 – Ears  
“Shut up,” Takumi said sulkily, but Yuji was too busy cackling to hear him clearly, too amused to take him seriously, and his next words only fell on deaf ears when he spoke, “And wipe that maniacal grin off your face, dammit!” 

#11 – Name  
Yuji loved the way Takumi said his name when there were only the two of them, a low and slow and hushed _“Yuji,”_ and especially because he knew Takumi didn’t do it intentionally.

#12 – Sensual  
There was nothing soft to Takumi, all hard edges and sticking bones and careless movements, but Yuji couldn’t bring himself to look away.

#13 – Death  
“Kill me,” Yuji pleaded, slumped on the ground, but Takumi only said, “I can’t, you’re a human too.”

#14 – Sex  
It wasn’t like this when he did it with Chie; he only felt the need to kiss harder even though they were almost breathless, the desperation to get even closer even though they already joined when he was with Takumi.

#15 – Touch  
Yuji reached out to touch him, and Takumi involuntarily flinched away, remembering the fight they had a few days ago due to Kusaka’s lie, and he didn’t even realized he had done it until he saw the hurt in Yuji’s eyes.

#25 – Devotion  
But then Yuji closed his arms around Takumi without giving him time to move away, and promised to never let go.

#16 - Weakness  
Something clenched inside his chest when he saw Takumi slumped to the ground in front of him, and there was nothing he wanted more than to take him to his arms, consequences be damned.

#17 – Tears  
It was a long time after Takumi left the office that Yuji felt something wet running down his cheeks.

#18 – Speed  
The Wolf-Orphenoch was the fastest of them all when it came to speed, so Yuji didn’t understand how Takumi could be that slow and insensitive when it came to human’s feelings.

#19 – Wind  
No matter where he went, the wind would always brought him back to Yuji, and Takumi wondered what that meant.

#20 – Freedom  
Whoever said that death could free you from anything clearly hadn’t experienced the death itself, because when you were dead and became an Orphenoch, it wasn’t freedom; it was a different kind of restriction all together, Yuji mused.

#21 – Life  
Yuji was glad that he was alive—even as an Orphenoch—just so he could met Takumi, and felt something that he never experienced before.

#22 – Jealousy  
Something stirred in the pit of Yuji’s stomach every time he saw Kusaka near Takumi, and even more when Yuji noticed the knowing and smug sneer Kusaka sent his way.

#23 – Hands  
“Hey, you’re taller than me, but your hands are smaller than mine,” Yuji said, completely random, bringing their hands together, and it was definitely not an excuse just so Yuji could hold Takumi’s hand, of course not.

#24 – Taste  
When Yuji kissed Takumi, the younger boy tasted almost like smoke, melting away when Yuji tried to hold on, and he felt like he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop him from vanishing.

#26 – Forever  
Forever was a really, really long time, and Takumi had never believed in forever, because everything changed every second; but when Yuji whispered _I’ll be with you forever_ in his ear, Takumi wished he could believe him.

#28 – Sickness  
All Kusaka ever did was hurting them over and over, especially Takumi, with his words and actions, and Yuji was so sick of that man that he wanted to kill him, but he refrained himself from doing so because Takumi clearly still cared for the man.

#27 – Blood  
There was a satisfying sound of bones breaking when Yuji held Kusaka’s neck in his hand just a little too tight, and after Yuji released him and Kusaka’s body slumped lifelessly to the ground, Yuji stared at his own hand, but all he thought at the moment was how at least Takumi wasn’t there to see it.

#29 – Melody  
There was a rhythm in their movements when they fought, a beautiful sound every time his sword clashed against Faiz Edge, a melody that only them could hear.

#30 – Star  
The stars were so high and unreachable, but Takumi thought he could still reach one if Yuji was beside him and supporting him.

#31 – Home  
“Welcome home” Mari said to him, and Takumi was rather taken aback, because he wasn’t used to it, wasn’t used of staying in one place long enough to call it home, but Mari was looking at him expectantly, and hesitantly, he managed to breathe out “I'm home.”

#32 – Confusion  
The Faiz mask disappeared, and as Yuji came back to his human form, he could only stare disbelievingly at Takumi, who had been Faiz a few seconds before, and the only thing that left his mouth was, “…Why?”

#33 – Fear  
“What are you afraid of?” Yuji asked softly, worriedly, but Takumi didn’t answer and just looked at him, feeling lost, because the answer his brain provided him confused him: _You._

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
Takumi was a Wolf-Orphenoch, and his power lay practically on thunder, so why the hell the sound of lightning on a storm scared him (although he would never admit it) was beyond Yuji’s understanding.

#35 – Bonds  
Yuji wondered what kind of relationship that actually bound him to Takumi; they were definitely not enemies, he was sure of that, and they were too close to be friends, but they also hurt each other too much to be lovers, and whether actually there was a term that could define what they had.

#36 – Market  
Takumi would scowl and complain and there would be a frown between his eyebrows, but he still complied to accompany her to go shopping, and Mari thought his complaining was probably the main reason she liked bringing him to shop with her (his complaining was the best entertainment ever, she thought).

#37 – Technology  
Many species was created and destroyed due to technology development, or something close to it, and Yuji started wondering if Orphenoches was actually created by some mishap in technology.

#38 – Gift  
“Can’t you soften your word a little? You’re scaring them away,” Yuji sighed resignedly when once again, one of Keitarou’s customer stalked off, but Takumi only shrugged and said, “I was born this way.”

#39 – Smile  
Takumi ducked his head and turned to the side, away from Yuji, but Yuji could still see the corner of his mouth turn upwards into a smile, and he felt everything was worth it after all, just to see one of Takumi’s rare smiles  
.  
#40 – Innocence  
Yuji always thought no Orphenoches could be considered innocent because of their true nature, but then he met Takumi, and Yuji realized he was wrong.

#41 – Completion  
Takumi’s hand was gripping his in a rare display of touching, and Yuji felt he didn’t need anything else as long as Takumi was by his side.

#42 – Clouds  
Yuji saw the moment Takumi’s walls slammed back up when he said those horrible things about human, saw the moment his eyes clouded with more than just weariness, saw the remaining hope Takumi still held for him vanishing in a matter of second; he saw, but he didn’t do anything, and just watched as Takumi left the Smart Brain office with his shoulders slumped dejectedly, 

#43 – Sky  
The sky always looked so close, even thought it was so far, far away, and no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to reach it—just like Takumi, so close to touch, but Yuji always felt he was too far away.

#44 – Heaven  
Takumi never let anything disillusion him, and he knew there would never be a happy ending to their story, no matter how much happiness they felt right now.

#45 – Hell  
Hell was the moment Yuji, whom he thought would always by his side, the only person that Takumi hoped would understand, turned his back on him and left without ever looking back.

#46 – Sun  
When Yuji smiled, it was so bright and wide and easy and sincere and blinding, like the sun was actually hiding behind his smile, and later Takumi would frown at how silly he sounded.

#47 – Moon  
They were laying side by side on the grass with the moon high above them, and Takumi thought it was very childish, or perhaps not, but he only wished this moment wouldn’t end so soon.

#48 – Waves  
Why was it his memories chose to come back to him in waves when he had given up his life and Faiz was coming down on them, making him falter at the last moment?

#49 – Hair  
His unruly bangs were covering his eyes from Yuji’s view, but Yuji could tell Takumi was upset from the way Takumi’s lips formed a straight thin line.

#50 – Supernova  
Yuji burst into million tiny little specks of flame, surrounding the place with fire and burned everything in its wake, and Takumi closed his eyes, wishing that fire would also consume him, but it didn’t -- it didn't, and when he felt invisible arms hugged him from behind in a gesture so familiar, reassuring, whispering _it's okay, you'll be fine_ \-- Takumi closed his eyes and forced himself to believe it.

 

end


End file.
